Até que a morte nos separe
by Annabel Evers
Summary: "Feche seus olhos, estou partindo. Cuidado com os modos, não estou fugindo."


_"Feche seus olhos, estou partindo. Cuidado com os modos, não estou fugindo."  
_

Hipócrita. Maldito, maldito. Fidelidade, amor e respeito? Como você se atreve a falar isso para ela? Quem é você para manter um compromisso? Você é um puto cara de pau, nesse traje de noivo, fazendo votos que vai amá-la em todas as circunstâncias.

_ Mas não ligou para as juras enquanto fodia com sua irmãzinha._

- É melhor você parar de se mexer tanto, Lily. – sussurrou Rose deslizando pelo banco da Igreja para mais perto de mim.

- Porque, medo que as pessoas reparem? – perguntei enquanto descascava o esmalte vermelho das minhas unhas.

- Claro. – deu de ombros. – Consigo ser mais egoísta que você, se é que isso é possível.

Suspirei o mais baixo que consegui. Rose deslizou sua mão para a minha, apertando-a com força. O contato familiar quase me trouxe as lágrimas.

- Ele não vai ser feliz com ela, Lil. – murmurou Scorpius, se inclinando sobre Rose para segurar minha outra mão. – Ele vai ser infeliz pra cacete, com as "mini Victories" o levando a loucura, aquela vida estressante de casamento e seu melhor amigo será um cachorro.

O bom e velho Scorpius. Sempre sabe o que dizer.

- Eu prometo amar você Teddy Remo Lupin, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, durante todos os dias da minha vida, até que a morte nos separe. – declarou Victorie, a voz embargada pela emoção.

Deveria haver uma cláusula sobre "na beleza e na feiura". Duvido que ela tivesse dito sim. O retrato que ambos formavam era formidável: um casal apaixonado e realizado. Ela era uma figura bastante bonita, isso se deve admitir. Se você ignorasse tamanha falsidade era o suposto amor daqueles filhos da puta.

Era apenas deveras falsidade em um ambiente só, embrulhada para presente.

Mas era isso. Eles estão casados. E estão se beijando. E estão se abraçando. E..

Eu estou chorando.

- O vestido dela está ridículo. – sussurrou Rose enquanto Scorpius enxugava a maldita lágrima que escapara. – Essas canelas brancas com aquela _scarpan _definitivamente não ficou legal.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Scorpius, me levantando pelo cotovelo. Não argumentei; estava mais concentrada em não chorar.

- Eu fico. E Lily – comentou Rose, dirigindo-se a mim. – Saia dessa Igreja com um sorriso gigantesco.

- Ligar meu 'Foda-se" a todos. – sussurrei de volta. Com a aglomeração de pessoas tirando fotos do novo casal Lupin, não notaram nossa saída.

Eu queria fazer o que Rose disse. Queria sair pisando duro no chão de madeira, distribuir o dedo do meio para todos que me olhassem de soslaio. Talvez, quem sabe, pegar aqueles buques de amor-perfeito (ou seja lá quer merda seja, não é como se eu entendesse de flores.) e sair despedaçando todas as pétalas. Mas eu já sabia o resultado: _mal me quer._

Em vez disso, apenas olho para ele, para seu sorriso brilhante, pousando para as fotografias. Fiz Scorpius parar, apenas para olhá-lo. Eu sabia que estava chamando muita atenção de todos, mas foda-se. Eu queria seu olhar, a sua atenção. Senti Rose se aproximando de nós, parados no corredor, me instigando a sair. Mas eu não consigo. Se eu sair, vai ser real. Esse fogo vai se multiplicar, a verdade servindo como álcool, me corroendo como um pesadelo impossível de se acordar.

Senti um toque frio contra minhas bochechas, descendo pelo meu rosto, caindo no meu colo. Ah droga, não consigo conter o choro. Por que, em nome de Merlin, elas não acabam nunca? Pelo menos, serviram para chamar sua atenção. Seu sorriso sumiu, seu rosto fechando-se nunca expressão que mesclava raiva, pena e … não consigo te interpretar. Grande surpresa.. Não te conheço mais.

Sua postura, seu olhar frio sobre minha fraqueza ou sobre a cena que causava no seu Grande Dia. Está claro como o céu lá fora, sem nenhuma nuvem para servir como dúvida, que você me odeia. Oh, mas não mais que eu. Porque enquanto eu limpo as lágrimas brilhantes do meu rosto, me dou conta que esse sentimento amargo dentro de mim nunca vai acabar. No fim das contas, esse será o meu Para Sempre.

Ajeito o vestido e saio porta afora com meus melhores amigos.

_ Eu desejo que você seja infeliz, Teddy. Tanto quanto eu_ serei.

Não tenho realmente muito a falar dessa fic. Como já mencionei em outros textos, minhas fics são flash do que existe em minha mente, e em meus sentimentos. E que muitas vezes me sinto como Lily: que meu Para Sempre não será o dos mais belos. E não precisa ser de cunho amoroso, não.

Ah, e a frase inicial e que está contida na capa pertence a Vampire, minha bitch que estava escrevendo uma música na hora da aula, bem no momento que escrevia essa One, e foi perfeita, para mim, encaixar.

Bem, é isso. Comentários são bem vindos gente :D


End file.
